[unreadable] This proposal requests continued funding to support a one-day workshop on professional development and ethics to be held in conjunction with the annual meeting of the Society for Neuroscience (SFN). Training programs in neuroscience typically do an outstanding job at providing a broad background in the field as well as in-depth training in the literature and technology of specific sub-areas. In addition, these training programs usually offer excellent opportunities to gain experience in scientific reasoning and in the critical analysis of the literature. However, there is a good deal of additional information and many more skills that are required to be a successful professional in neuroscience. For example, one must be able to identify a relevant career and then seek out, apply, obtain and finally advance in a job. One must also be able to communicate effectively in writing and to make oral presentation. In addition, most neuroscientists will need to apply for training and research funds, teach, and manage and mentor staff and students. Many training programs provide relative little assistance in acquiring these skills. The principal investigators will run a one-day workshop on these survival skills and their ethical dimensions. The workshop will be held on the Saturday prior to the SFN's annual meeting, and will involve instruction from faculty who have practical experience in their topic area, as well as experience offering instruction on that material. Different programmatic "tracks" at the workshop will offer instruction relevant to undergraduates, graduate students, postdoctoral trainees, basic science and clinical faculty, and researchers in industry. Participants will be able to design a workshop schedule that best fits their own needs and interests by selecting form among concurrent sessions. Throughout the workshop, special attention will be given to discussion of issues of particular relevance to women, members of under-represented minority groups, and individuals for whom English is a second language. [unreadable] [unreadable]